Por todos a los que quiero
by TheLastHokage
Summary: Pensamientos de Goku después de que Black le confiesa quien es y lo que le hizo a su familia. Esto lo hice después de ver el cap 61 de Dragon Ball Super. Sino has visto este capitulo entonces velo porque esto tiene muchos spoilers.


**Hola a todos, esta es mi primera historia de Dragon Ball. Después de ver los capítulos 60 y 61 de Super me pregunte qué era lo pensaba Goku de todo esto. Espero que les guste.**

 **Todas las franquicias de Dragon Ball, así como sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, simplemente se me hacia increíble. Cuando regresamos a la época de Trunks creí que todo se habría arreglado después de que el señor Bills había destruido a Zamas del presente, pero parece que no, ya que el lugar seguía tan destruido como antes.

Cuando nos encontramos con Black y Zamas, Vegeta había atacado al primero pero detuvieron su pelea, ahí decidí confrontarlos al decirles que descubrimos que habían utilizado las súper esferas del dragón para hacer a Zamas inmortal y crear a Black. Cuán fue mi sorpresa, y la de Vegeta y Trunks, cuando Black confesó que él era Zamas pero que había intercambiado de cuerpo con el mío gracias a las súper esferas. Le pregunte qué había pasado con el yo al que le habían robado el cuerpo, él respondió que lo había matado con mis propias manos. No podía creerlo.

Una cosa más que me sorprendió fue que Black resultó ser el Zamas de mi época, eso me confundió ya que el señor Bills lo destruyó, yo mismo lo vi. Él dijo que había utilizado el anillo del tiempo después de matar a Gowasu. No entiendo nada, esto de las diferentes épocas me confunde mucho.

Parece que se cansaron de hablar ya que nos atacaron con un poder combinado, logramos sobrevivir, me transforme y decidí atacarlos con energía, escuché a Vegeta gritándome algo pero no le hice caso, de pronto Zamas se interpuso en mi ataque y le di directo en la cara por un segundo creí haberlo terminado, pero recordé que era inmortal cuando se le reconstruyo la cabeza. Maldición me estaba empezando a molestar.

Black aprovechó para atacarme lanzándome lejos con una patada que no me hirió. Después ambos nos hablaron de que habían destruido las súper esferas del dragón y de su plan de exterminar a los humanos. No podía permitir eso, no podía permitir tanta maldad, que tanta gente siga muriendo.

Los tres comenzamos a pelear contra esos dos, Zamas me estaba dando problemas cuando vi como Vegeta y Trunks fueron lanzados y atacados por Black. Los llame preocupado de que les haya pasado algo. De repente Zamas me atacó y me acorralo en la pared de un edificio destruido. Él pregunto con un tono de crueldad que si no quería saber que le había pasado a mi familia, en cuanto dijo eso sentí una opresión en mi pecho, no me había puesto a pensar en eso.

Black llegó con nosotros con una sonrisa malvada, disfrutando del momento. Es un maldito. Zamas le dijo que me contara lo que había pasado. Entonces Black me contó lo que sucedió después de que usara las súper esferas del dragón para intercambiar nuestros cuerpos. Él me dijo que llego a un campo de sembradío y ahí nos encontró a mí, a Milk y a Goten. Seguramente yo estaba trabajando cuando hizo eso. Después Zamas me dijo que Black me mató en ese momento. Sentí como me habían atravesado el pecho, fue un dolor horrible, vi a Black atravesándome con su espada hecha de ki, este me dijo que precisamente así me había matado. Aún con el dolor que estaba sintiendo me atreví a preguntar algo que me estaba matando aún más.

-Maldito… ¿qué le hiciste a Milk y a Goten?- pregunté con la pequeña esperanza de que los había dejado irse, aunque francamente lo dudo.

-Ya debes imaginártelo- eso mató mis escasas esperanzas pero no pude pensar más ya que enterró más su espada en mi pecho, el dolor era insoportable, pero saber lo que me dijo después era aún más doloroso.

-Yo te mate enfrente de tu esposa y tu hijo, y después… - se calló un momento disfrutando de mi sufrimiento –tu esposa agarró a tu hijo para después huir… pero ni siquiera dieron 10 pasos antes de que los matara-

No pude resistir eso, el saber cómo murieron Milk y Goten, y de que yo no pude protegerlos… ¡Maldita sea! Empecé a sentir como mi ira iba creciendo, no había sentido tanto enojo desde que Freezer mató a Krillin. Vi como Black y Zamas sonreían cruelmente, orgullosos de lo que han estado haciendo.

-¡Maldito!- le dije a Black con todo mi coraje. -¡No te perdonare!- expulsé todo mi ki, rompí la espada de ki de Black haciendo que él y Zamas retrocedan sorprendidos de mi repentino poder. En ese momento sentía mucho coraje, mucho odio hacia los dos, sobre todo a Black.

-Tú… te robaste mi cuerpo… y hasta mataste a Milk y a Goten… estoy molesto… Ahora estoy realmente molesto… -vi la sonrisa de ambos, como odio que hagan eso. –Yo ya… ¡NO TE PERDONAREEEEEEE!-

Expulse todo mi ki y me dirigí hacia Black, en este momento siento tanto odio hacia él que lo único en lo que pienso es matarlo, siempre soy muy noble o ingenuo o lo que sea, y trato de dejar a mi enemigos con vida esperando que cambien, pero no con él, no después de lo que le hizo a mi esposa y a mi hijo menor, matarlos a sangre fría, solo porque sí, con solo imaginarme ese momento, las expresiones de terror de Milk y de Goten. ¡Maldita seaaaaaa!

Comencé a atacar a Black con golpes, hasta que pude arrojarlo hacia un edificio. Me di cuenta que Zamas iba a atacarme con energía pero lo esquive y aparecí atrás de él para después golpearlo mandándolo al suelo. Zamas no estaba exento de mi furia, al principio yo creía que era un buen tipo cuando lo conocí y resultó ser de lo más miserable, él ha matado a muchos humanos, todo por un simple capricho. ¿Quiénes se creen que son?

-¡No te entrometaaaas!- le grite al mismo tiempo en que le avente muchas esferas de energía. En ese momento vino Black dispuesto a golpearme pero reaccione a tiempo, atrape se puño y le devolví el golpe en la cara y en el estomago un golpe y un rodillazo, después una patada que lo mando hasta un edificio, luego voló más arriba, yo lo seguí, le di varios golpes que él bloqueó, pero conseguí darle unos cuantos y lo mande al suelo. Llegue hasta donde estaba Zamas y le di un puñetazo que lo envió a un edificio, después me encargaría de él, lo que me interesaba era eliminar a Black, fui a donde cayó y ahí lo vi, estaba aparentemente noqueado, lo observé, por un momento considere perdonarle la vida, pero luego pensé en las cosas que hizo, en todas las personas inocentes que ha matado, en todos los dioses que ha eliminado, en Milk y en Goten que los asesinó a sangre fría. No, no lo perdonaré, nunca lo haré.

Estaba dispuesto a darle otro golpe pero Black agarró mi muñeca, me miro sonriéndome y me arrojó una especie de energía que me aventó por los aires, después sentí como unos picos me atravesaban todo el cuerpo que luego hicieron explosión, eso fue suficiente para dejarme semi-inconsciente, sentí como mi transformación se fue.

No puedo creerlo, soy demasiado débil. Black se vuelve más fuerte con cada pelea. Maldita sea, me siento un inútil, me siento tan impotente. Escuché a lo lejos que Black y Zamas le decían a Trunks que todo esto fue su culpa por haber viajado al pasado y salvarme de la enfermedad del corazón. Pero no, él que tenía la culpa era yo, sino le hubiera pedido a Zamas que se enfrentara a mí, él no habría querido robar mi cuerpo, muchas personas seguirían con vida, mi yo de esa época todavía seguiría vivo, Milk y Goten aún seguirían vivos, felices y en paz. Todo fue mi culpa y la maldita manía que tengo de querer enfrentarme a quien se ponga enfrente.

De repente sentí una gran cantidad de ki ser expulsada, pude notar que venía de Trunks, se veía muy molesto, además observé que sufrió una especie de transformación. Trunks está dispuesto a eliminar a Black, no importa lo que le pase, no importa que muera, él está dispuesto a eso para salvar a la gente que quiere, a que no sigan sufriendo de este mundo tan horrible. Esa mirada de determinación y coraje me hizo volver a la realidad.

No puedo quedarme aquí lamentándome, de nada sirve, si yo tuve la culpa, yo lo arreglare, no sé cómo pero lo hare. Por los humanos, por Trunks, por el futuro, por Milk, por Goten, también por Gohan, por todo el universo, juro que derrotare a esos dos así sea lo último que haga. Lo haré. Por todos a los que quiero.

* * *

 **Diganme que les pareció, como les dije es la primera vez que escribo algo de Dragon Ball. Espero de verdad poder hacer otra historia de este grandioso anime, pero por la universidad tal vez me tarde un poco. Bueno sin más me despido. Hasta pronto.**


End file.
